Werewolves and Grims
by Blaine-loves-Kurt
Summary: Lily/James Remus/Sirius


_Author: Transfiguredbunny_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the mauraders._

_Summary: A Sirius/Remus Mwwp Fic._

* * *

Remus POV

My name is Remus John Lupin and I am a teenage werewolf. I am also in love with one of my best friends. I wish could stop there and let life be as simply as that, but it never will be, especially for a dark creature such as myself.

_Let's first start with the glaring obviousness. Once a month I change from what Sirius likes to call a "repressed bookworm" into a raving mad creature, which Sirius refers to as a "a furry problem." Peter just says I have PMS constantly. Lily and I both took offense to Peter's comment, and James tried to smooth it over and eventually got Lily to storm away._

_Speaking of girls, this is another problem I have run into. I have recently discovered that I am in no way attracted to them. I don't know why it took me this long to realize. Maybe I do spend to much time in the library. Or maybe it is just that at the age of sixteen I finally kissed a girl. Lily was very helpful and that regard. She seemed convinced that I was gay and apparently she was right. James must never find out that I kissed the girl who at the age of eleven he declared his soul mate. I fear death when I think about telling him._

_Which now brings me to point two. I am in love with my best mate. It took me about half a year to realize. I went through all five stages of grief (for falling for my best mate of course, it just would never work out.)_

_Month 1_

_Denial: I did not love my best friend_

_Month 2-3_

_Anger: Bugger why did this have to happen. Hasn't the world tortured me enough? I'm in love with a man who almost made me murder someone! What is wrong with me!_

_Month 4_

_Bargaining: Maybe it doesn't have to be so bad, I still get to see him everyday and he enjoys getting drunk and snuggling up in my bed with me frequently. At least I have that._

_Month 5_

_Depression: Even if he is in my bed it's not like it means anything to him_

_Month 6_

_Acceptance: I love him, even if he doesn't love me like I'd like him too_

Sirius POV

I have dated 5 girls starting from the first day of third year to now. I have also dated 3 guys. I've come to realize that I have enjoyed the dates with the guys infinitely more than with the girls. More in common, I think. But even, there has always been something missing in those relationships.

_I know exactly what it is too. Sometime I succumb to this desire for the missing piece. I like Peter's confundus charms for this. Just one cast and I can stumble up with full capabilities and spend the night with Remus in his lovely bed cuddled up with him, all the perks with none of the judgement. It may seem weird but in my world being in the arms of a teenage werewolf is the safest place to be. He smells like chocolate and musty old books. Its intoxicating._

Lily POV

"Remus and Sirius are clearly blind!" I exclaimed to Potter as I sat down across from him by the fire. He may annoy me to insanity, but this called for desperate measures.

"Umm... well... errr... they can see though Lily." Potter said ruffling his accursed head of hair making it stand up on end and make me have the urge to run my hands through it. _no, James is not for liking,even if he is so strikingly alluring. you know that he is conceited, only not as much this year. he still is though. Stop thinking of James!_

"No, you idiot!" I scolded._ I know I shouldn't be so mean to him, but he really did wear on my patience and it was easier to make the thoughts go away if I was annoyed at him_. "They can't see what is in front of them."

"Oh, err..well umm... sorry." James apologized. "Do you mean how there both in love with each other but neither will admit it because their both scared little puppies?" He continued.

My mouth feel open. _Apparently Potter could form coherent sentences. It was also quite perceptive. The boy actually had a functioning brain! What a breakthrough he's had._

_None of my friends had picked up on Remus and Sirius, which was common in these times. I thought I would have to explain it to Potter. Apparently not._

"You knew?" I asked expressing my amazement.

"Of course I did, even Peter has noticed. He thinks though that Remus is still angry at Sirius for the Snape incident and that is what it is about." James explained, amazingly still coherent.

_I suppose Peter's theory did make sense to a point. But everyone knew Remus could only stay angry for so long. It just wasn't in his nature. Remus didn't want the wolf to have power so he did everything to keep the wolf from getting it, like not holding grudges._

_Sirius really did not deserve Remus. He almost got a student killed, and then said student decided to tell all his Junior Death Eater friends all about it. Severus also felt the need to rub it in my face that I'd been fraternizing with what he'd like to call a "disgustingly dark creature"._

_Stupid Severus and his stupid spying skills. He wouldn't have tried to dig up dirt on on Remus as much if he hadn't seen me try to help Remus discover that he was gay._

_All together I have decided boys are just plain stupid._

"Well, Do you have a plan as to what to do about it?" I asked thinking back to the topic at hand.

"Well I've been making comments, but I'm pretty sure they think I'm joking. I'm pretty lost as to what to do." James declared

" You could just tell them your okay with it. I think it would do wonders. You are okay with it right?" I announced actually quite worried._ In this day and age is was quite normal for people to be homophobic. My opinion of Potter will decrease so much more if he is._

"Oh yes. something along the lines of ' if you were gay, I'd like you anyway'" James responded slightly sarcastic. " and of course I'm okay with it, it's Peter I'm worried about, he's the one with the heavy religious background. Did you know his parents feel he is a disgrace for going to a "wiccan" school?"

"Poor Peter, my sister says the same thing in regards to me." I responded conversationally._ WAIT! what the heck? I'm having a civilized conversation with POTTER? How did he manage to trick me into talking to him like this?_

"Your sisters a bit of an idiot isn't she, to think you could ever be a disgrace." Potter remarked looking quite happy

" You don't know anything about my sister Potter" I angrily responded storming away._ I don't know what made me say it. of course she was an idiot and James was just trying to be complimentary._

As I was about to go up the girls dormitory steps I heard him whisper "Sorry Lily, I didn't mean to insult or offend you". He sounded so defeated.

_I almost turned around because of my sudden urge to comfort him. I couldn't do that though, then I might just give in to him. I could never do that though. He was James Potter, and I was Lily Evans. We were from two different worlds. A pureblood and a muggleborn . He was probably already brothel. Sirius had been before that horrible family of his basically disinherited him._

James POV

I_'ve come to the conclusion that Lily was clearly insane. I pay her a compliment and she storms off in anger. I know I've said some pretty stupid things in her presence, but I've been trying so hard this year to attempt the control of my mouth._

_I had given up a marriage to the Fawcett family for Lily. My mothers one condition to me when I denied the proposal (to the delight of Asha and myself) is that we both find spouses ourselves. I had been certain I would not disappoint my mum when I made the promise at twelve. I'm not so sure anymore._

_The only girl I had ever shown interest in was Lily and we only had 6 more months before we graduated. She still acted like she has no interest, and directs me to the girls who call themselves the marauders groupies. I did not reject my mothers arranged marriage just to be with someone I had no interest in. Peter seemed to benefit from a groupies it seemed. He was the only one that payed them any attention anyhow._

_"Enough with Lily, James" _I told myself as I went up to my dorm to find Sirius or Remus. When I arrived I found Remus on his bed doing a bit of "light" reading.

"Remus. It's okay to be gay." I said serious yet matteroffactly. It was best to be frank with Remus.

Remus blanched "what?"

"I'm serious. Its okay to like Sirius. Absolutely nothing wrong with it. I may not be attracted to him or any other men, but it doesn't mean you can't be" I explained. I think Lily would be proud of me. ' no Lily thoughts. this is a serious conversation with Remus'

"Oh god, Am I really obvious? Oh no, do you think Sirius knows? he's going to hate me isn't he?" Remus frantically said

"No, your not really that obvious, I don't think Sirius knows, but he would not hate you if you were to tell him, in fact I think he would be quite the opposite." I explained

"Really?" Remus asked slightly hopeful

"It doesn't hurt to see" I responded. He looked convinced. _Now I just had to convince Sirius so something would actually happen. Remus was to shy to act, but it didn't hurt to make him certain Sirius wasn't messing with him._

As Remus returned to his book with a smile on his face I went off to find Sirius. I found him down at the quidditch pitch showing off for a group of Hufflepuffs. They left when the noticed I was there because they knew the entertainment was on hold.

"What's up James?" Sirius said annoyingly ruffling my hair

"Well before you decided to put your greasy hands in my hair I had an important message for you." I replied

"Awwww come on James" Sirius said with puppy dog eyes

"Fine. I'll tell you" I conceded, and began to sing and just to put a dramatic flair to it, danced around him "if you were gay, that be okay, I mean cause hey I'd like you anyway, because you see, if it were me, i would feel free to say that i was gay, but I'm not gay"

"James! You are such a weirdo" Sirius said chuckling after looking at me and blinking for about thirty seconds.

" Just thought you should know" I replied. "So Remus?"

"Yeah." Sirius said looking suprised " How did you know?"

" It's kind of obvious. Going to do anything about it?" I conversed

"Nah, wouldn't happen anyway." Sirius said dejected

"You sure?" I said

"Somewhat" Sirius responded

"Well don't be so sure" I said and left it at that. The thought was now in Remus and Sirius's heads hopefully one of them would act on it. _And maybe Lily will be congratulatory by finally giving me a kiss. They both have the same amount of likeliness, and even with such unlikely possibly I still whole-hardly hoped for both. Happy friends make for a happy James and a happy finally seen the light of day Lily made for a much happier James. I can only imagine how utterly overly happy I would be if they both happened._

" Now Black, are you ready to get your arse handed to you?' I asked changing the subject, but still fantasizing about lovely lily.

"Like you could beat me Potter." Sirius responded jokingly, but it seemed we both had something else on our minds.

We raced off on our Cleansweeps and I'd like to think I beat him.

We stumbled up to the common room a couple hours later covered in dirt because someone (Sirius) decided my hair would lie flat if I had a clod of dirt weighing it down. That of course wasn't true, but we both looked ridiculous anyhow. As we walk through the portrait hole, (after being yelled at by the Fat lady to not get her rugs dirty) we found Lily and Remus having a intense conversation. I tried to drag Sirius up the stairs to get dressed but he decided it would be better to sneak up behind Remus and cover him in dirt too.

* * *

A/N: I think this is a good point to stop. Is it any good?

A/N2: Anyone have a better title or summary?


End file.
